


Danny Phantom: New Hobby

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Little brothers can be such a pain when they have powers.





	Danny Phantom: New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Little brothers can be such a pain when they have powers.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

After learning that his sister Jazz knew about his ghost powers, Danny Fenton was feeling pretty good. And not just because he had averted a nightmarish future while also gaining a new ghost power.

He was a bit hesitant to admit it, but it was nice having another person in on his secret. One less person to make up excuses to, hide from before transforming, and whom he could freely use his powers around. The last part being ESPECIALLY good news.

As far as younger brothers went, Danny wasn’t half the pain in his sister’s backside as he could be, especially considering his powers. Jazz had always been too smart for him and more fit than him before the accident, and he was much too worried about her discovering his secret after the accident to use his powers for some good old sibling shenanigans. 

But now she knew (had known), and he knows she knows.

Of course he would start now.

-

Jazz Fenton. 

Long red hair reaching her waist held back with an aqua hairband that matched her eyes and pants with a black long-sleeved shirt, she was a lovely sight. Slim, but with some still just noticeable curves around her hips and breasts. Unaware would also be an applicable descriptor for her right.

Completely unaware that, as she is picking up some new notebooks at the store to write down her many psychological theories, her brother was following behind her invisibly.

 _What to do, what to do?_ he asked himself. Danny didn’t wanna do anything too nuts for his first go at his sister. Just a little humiliation that wouldn’t immediately be pinned on him. Thinking for a bit, he smirked as he got an idea.

As she bent over to get a notebook on a lower shelf, Danny pinched the fabric of her pants between his unseen fingers and made then intangible. 

To Danny’s surprise, the now invisible garments fell down to leave her with a matching blue thong. _Woah, not what I was expecting!_ Of all the things for his sister to wear. Surprising him further, the girl stood back up and began walking over to the checkout counter without even noticing her pantslessness. _Okayyyy. I guess it's a good thing that this place isn’t very busy._

Walking up to the counter, Jazz was briefly confused as the teen behind it had his jaw fall open as his face heated up. “Um, are you okay?” she asked as he stared at her, drooling a it. “Uhh, what are you…” she then noticed how his gaze was going. Following his eyes down, she blinked for a moment and then… “AHHHHH!”

Danny snickered as he watched his sister’s face go red. Tugging down on her shirt, the girl glanced around for her pants, thankfully spotting them where her brother had phased them off at.

Behind her, the boy at the counter seemed to have been shocked back into basic verbal competency by her scream. “Um, are you-“

“Shut up!” she yelled before dashing over to her pants, snatching them up, and hastily rushing into the women’s restroom to get them back on. Trailing behind her, Danny walked straight through the door as she slammed it shut behind her. “How the heck did this happen?!”

Her brother resisted the urge to announce himself as an answer. Instead, he watched as she started getting her pants back on. Once she had her left foot in, he aimed a single finger at her exposed right buttock and fired a weak ecto-energy blast at it.

“AYYYYEEOW!” she shrieked, leaping forward and tripping over her pants. “URGHH! Owowowowow!” Ignoring the pain from the fall, the redhead breathed out a series of “ow”s, inhaling and exhaling from her nose as the burning spot on her butt cooled.

When she got up to her knees, Danny reached out and gripped her thong, which had already sunk between her cheeks in a natural wedgie and gave the skimpy underwear a hard pull to ‘help’ her up.

“GUHAGH!” And she was up now. Up to just off of her toes with her panties tearing into her. “GAH, urgghh, who’s doing this?!” Danny bit his lip to keep from chuckling and giving himself away as Jazz started kicking her legs and trying to dislodge her thong from her crack.

Of course, her legs just unnoticedly went through him and her hands couldn’t do anything about the ghostly strength keeping her wedgie in.

Charging up a little ecto-energy on his hand, he slapped his palm down against her butt where he’d previously blasted it. “EEYYYAHHHHOWWWIIIEEE!” She squealed and thrashed some more, unintentionally bouncing herself a bit her wedgie until Danny dropped her onto her knees where she slumped over with her butt sticking up to showoff the dark red handprint his green energy slap had left behind. “Ow ow owiee ow…” she breathed out while shaking a bit.

Taking off quickly, Danny flew through the store’s roof before finally letting out his laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHEHEHEHA! …Oh man! That was great!” It didn’t beat sneaking into the girls’ locker room, but it was definitely the beginning of a fun new hobby for the ghost boy.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml762138109']=[] 


End file.
